


KageHina Oneshots

by logicalien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, musician!AU, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalien/pseuds/logicalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in short: various stories about these two volleyball dorks falling in love, written by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duet

I remember seeing you on the stage that night.

That was your first performance there. At that cozy cafe where performers of all caliber could show off their talents to customers while they sipped their coffee and munched on pastries. It was open mic night.

The first thing I noticed was your hair.

It wasn't hard to notice, really, it's one of your most distinguishable features. Bright orange and untamed. Even in the darkness of the café it was blazing like fire. It piqued my interest. I've never seen you there before.

The second thing I noticed was the violin case you clutched in your hands.

I've been to that cafe so many times. I've never missed open mic night. Never have I seen anyone go up there with a violin. The room was mostly silent, the only noises being the quiet murmurs of the crowd and the zipper of your case coming undone. You carefully took the instrument out of the case.

Orange. Like your hair.

You had my full attention now.

You tapped the microphone with your other hand and cleared your throat. "Hi, I'm Hinata, and I'll be playing a piece by one of my favorite composers, Fritz Seitz."

'Oh?' I thought. 'I wonder what piece.'

You picked up your bow and tucked the violin under your chin. You moved your bow on the strings.

I immediately recognized the piece.

Concerto No. 5 in D Major.

My fingers started to move on their own. I tapped my legs along to your playing. My hands were itching to play, to feel the smooth surface of the keys under my fingertips.

But then I stopped.

You had made a mistake.

You kept playing. Soon one mistake turned into two. Two turned into several. Several turned into too many to count.

I thought you were absolutely terrible.

After five minutes the song ended, and people clapped for you. I didn't.

You smiled anyway.

• • •

You came back the next open mic night.

I wasn't surprised. However, the thing that did suprise me was that you played the same piece as last time. Concerto No. 5 in D Major. I was most definitely not expecting that.

As I was listening, I noticed that there were less mistakes than last time. The amount of them was still great, but less, which would be considered "improvement," by most people.

People clapped again, and you smiled again.

• • •

This went on for weeks.

You would walk on stage, introduce yourself, and play the song. Every time though, less and less mistakes were made.

And every time people would clap, you would smile.

After weeks and weeks of watching you play the same piece over and over again, making mistake after mistake, you finally did it.

You waltzed onto the stage with confidence just oozing out of you. You had a large grin on your face and you were fidgeting with anticipation.

Then you played. Your bow moved across the strings with accuracy and precision. You sped through it with ease and the double stops were effortless. It was without flaw.

But it wasn't good enough. It was missing something.

My fingers moved and twitched. They ached.

• • •

The next week I went to the cafe early and waited outside the door.

After what seemed like hours, you finally showed up. You were strolling down the sidewalk towards the cafe, swinging your case with your right arm. It looked like you were whistling.

You stopped in front of the door. I grabbed your wrist as you were about to grab the handle.

You looked up at me with a curious look. "Hello."

I coughed. "You're Hinata right?"

You nodded. I spoke again. "I'm Kageyama. Can I talk to you?"

Shit, that sounded too forward.

"Um, yeah, sure." You gestured towards the door. "Why don't we talk inside?"

"Okay."

You stared at me for a few more moments. Then I noticed I was still holding your wrist. "Oh," I let go. "Sorry."

You shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

You opened the door and I followed you inside. We sat at a booth near the stage. They employees were still setting up. Only a few customers besides us were inside.

"So, my name is Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."

Your eyes, I swear, they bulged out of your head. Your mouth gaped open in disbelief. "Kageyama Tobio? As in the Kageyama Tobio? The King?"

I flinched at that name. "Don't call me that."

"What, why? Isn't that your stage name?"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. You were starting to get on my nerves. "I don't like to be called that," I practically growled. "So don't call me that, dumbass."

You let out a noise which I assumed was a squeak. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, Kageyama!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tch. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a collaboration."

"A... a collaboration?"

"That's what I said. Yes, I want to collaborate with you. Tonight."

You had that shocked look on your face again. "EH? The King wants to play with me? That's-!" I interrupted you with a smack to the back of your head.

"Dumbass! I told you not to call me that!"

"Who're you calling dumbass, dumbass? Hmph, who knew the King had such a potty mouth."

I was about ready to murder you.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, resisting the urge to wrap my hands around your puny neck and choke you.

"Listen, I want you to play the same piece you perform every week. Concerto No. 5 by Seitz."

You looked at me with suspicion in your eyes. "Why? And why would you want to play that piece with me? You're, like, a professional."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Not really. And 'why' doesn't really matter. You play, and I follow you. I'll be your piano accompaniment. Just play like you usually do."

Your head cocked to the side. "That's it?"

"That's it."

• • •

Inhale. Exhale.

I glanced at you to see if you were ready. Your fingers were already positioned on the neck of the violin, bow in your other hand. Your gaze was intense. I don't know what you were looking at, though.

I started playing.

My fingers moved across the keys, feeling the cold surface and smooth texture of them. It felt so good.

I haven't performed in a long time. Too long.

You finally moved your bow.

Like last time, it was perfect. No mistakes were made. I followed you as you played, which I have to admit, was a challenge. It was always hard for me to just stay a piano accompaniment. I always wanted to play by myself and be the one in control. I wanted to be a solo pianist.

That's why the entire orchestra left me.

But with you it was different.

I felt the need to support you. I didn't realize it yet, but I genuinely wanted to be your piano accompaniment. I loved the way we sounded together.

I wanted a duet with you that would last forever.

The sounds of the keys and the strings mixed together to make this respectable piece into a beautiful one. They were not one, but together. It was harmonic, and absolutely entrancing to me.

I played like I never have before.

When you stretched out that last note, the people applauded louder than they ever have. But the claps and whistles dulled to a dim noise in the back of my head.

All I could focus on was you.

You were panting. Sweat slid down your forehead. You looked at me.

You smiled at me.

And holy shit, you looked beautiful.

You did that at the end of every performance, but being up close was a different experience.

You had two dimples plastered on the sides of your mouth. Your eyes scrunched up a little, like they were smiling too. And oh god, your lips were the perfect shade of pink.

They still are.

Your hair was burning. It was a fucking fire that was blown in all directions and I just wanted to put my hands in it and feel the warmth. I didn't care if I would be burned.

You had the most genuine look on your face and it was so fucking beautiful.

And to know that you were smiling at me made my stomach bubble.

That was the moment I decided that I didn't mind being a piano accompaniment.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and cute nicknames. enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio wasn't very fond of nicknames.

Most everyone just called him Kageyama, and his family members would refer to him as Tobio, his first name. Simple.

So, it really threw him off when Hinata yelled at him from across the court, "Send me a toss, Yama-Yama!"

He looked around to see if Yamaguchi was around, but then he remembered that the boy had been sick for days, and hadn't showed up to practice the entire week. Then, he made eye contact with Hinata, and then he was sure that his partner was talking to him.

Yama-Yama... ahem, Kageyama, shrugged it off and ran over to the orange-haired idiot and tossed to him, not mentioning the "nickname."

Hinata didn't call him that again for the rest of practice, but the next day at lunch, he was complaining about dear Kageyama's eating habits.

"I said you could have one bite!" the ginger exclaimed, swiping the meat bun from his classmate's hands. Kageyama rolled his eyes. "That was one bite, dumbass."

"Your 'one bite' is too big, Yama-Yama!"

Kageyama froze. "... Yama-Yama?"

Hinata grinned and nodded. "Yep! That's my new nickname for you," he explained, taking a bite from the meat bun. The taller of the two furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do I need a nickname? Just call me Kageyama."

"Because that's boring!"

"Wha-" Kageyama grabbed the front of Hinata's jacket. "Are you calling my name boring, dumbass?!"

Hinata was being lifted almost a foot off the ground. He flailed his arms. "No! Put me down, Yama-Yama!"

Kageyama huffed and set him down roughly. "Why Yama-Yama?"

He shrugged. "I think it's cute."

Hinata received what was supposed to be a light punch to the arm, and yelped in pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If you're going to give me a nickname, call me something else. 'Yama-Yama' sounds girly."

Hinata blinked. Forgetting about his bruising arm, he thought for a few moments. "Milky?"

"Hell no."

"Blueberry?"

"Next."

"V-Brows?"

"What the fu- where the hell did you get V-Brows from?"

Hinata scrunched up his face and lifted the outsides of his eyebrows up. "Your eyebrows always look like this! It's scary!"

Kageyama only scowled further. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you call me that."

"Fine, fine! Hmm... what about..." he brightened and snapped his fingers.

"Tobi!"

'Tobi?' Kageyama thought.

'It... it doesn't sound too bad, actually.'

After almost a minute of consideration, Kageyama finally nodded. "Okay."

Hinata lit up like a firework.

• • •

After that, Hinata started calling his partner and "best friend," according to him, Tobi.

The first one to notice was Suga, who overheard the pair talking while they were changing. The setter asked about it, and Hinata explained while Kageyama took an interest in his shoelaces that were already tied. Suga giggled at Hinata and smiled, that way he usually does, and said, "That's really cute, Kageyama."

The third year swore he saw the tips of his kouhai's ears turn a bright red before he stormed out of the club room, Hinata chasing him soon after.

And of course, Tsukishima, being the observant know-it-all he is, had to say something when Hinata called out to "Tobi" when they were practicing receives.

"Oh, what's this, Tobi? Sounds like a pet name more than a nickname. Congratulations, you two, when's the wedding?"

Kageyama's fist clenched at his sides in agitation. "Shut up, asshole."

Hinata stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, Stingyshima!"

"Aw, I appreciate the nicknames. Neither are as good as 'Tobi' though," the blonde smirked.

Kageyama lunged at him, and Daichi had to pry them apart, with the help of Hinata.

Next were Noya and Tanaka, who were trying to come up with "cool" nicknames for each other. Asashi and Ennoshita noticed as well, but didn't ask and simply smiled at them.

• • •

A few weeks after Hinata started calling Kageyama by his nickname, "Tobi" sensed that something was off about Hinata.

He wasn't being loud, he didn't look at Kageyama at all, or talked to him. When Kageyama tried to track Hinata down so that they could eat lunch together, he couldn't be found. At practice, Hinata didn't even ask for a toss.

When practice ended, before he could run off again, Kageyama caught up to him and started walking next to him.

Hinata's usual chatter was missing. The shorter teen stayed silent, not speaking at all. The only sound was their feet against the sidewalk and the squeaking of Hinata's bike.

It was killing Kageyama.

"Oi, dumbass," Kageyama looked down at Hinata. "Why are you so weird today?"

Hinata glued his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at his partner's face.

"Look at me, Hinata." Kageyama grabbed his chin and tilted the ginger's head back so that he could see his face clearly. Hinata's eyes were blown wide with shock. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing, you're not talking to me, dumbass. Spill it."

Hinata gulped and averted his gaze. "I know it's stupid, but it just bothers me that you're still calling me Hinata."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I mean," he sighs. "You're my closest friend, Tobi. My best friend. I feel weird, because I gave you a nickname, but you still call me by my last name. It's... it's like you still see me as a stranger."

"I thought I already gave you a nickname," Kageyama mused.

Hinata finally let out a laugh. Kageyama had to resist the urge to smile. "'Dumbass' isn't a nickname, Bakageyama."

On any other day, Kageyama would have beaten Hinata up for that, but just because Hinata was talking again, he let it slide, just this once.

"So, what would you like your nickname to be, dumbass?"

"You have to make it up, I can't choose my own nickname!

Kageyama stared at Hinata. He didn't realize he was staring. He stood there, holding the shorter's chin, drinking in every detail of his face.

'His eyes are pretty up close,' Kageyama thought to himself. They were brown pools of curiosity and excitement that shined even brighter in the orange glow of late afternoon.

Kageyama didn't realize he was getting closer.

Kageyama didn't realize he had his lips on Hinata's.

It wasn't until Hinata grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled Kageyama down to where Hinata could easily reach when Kageyama realized.

He was kissing Hinata Shouyou.

His teammate.

His partner.

His best friend.

His everything.

After a few moments, Kageyama pulled back to see a wide eyed Hinata with his lips parted.

"I have a nickname for you," Kageyama stated fondly.

"Oh?" Hinata smiled, and Kageyama gently stroked his cheek. "What?"

"My boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ik this sucks and it's cheesy it's 1 am bear with me)
> 
> "v-brows" is kind of an inside joke between me and my fam ryan, and i thought that it suited kags so ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! feedback is greatly appreciated ♡


	3. The King Who Couldn't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tobio: the king who couldn't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one kind of sucks lmao sorry

"Tobio."

Kageyama sighed. Turning towards the queen, the prince didn't even bother hiding his resentment.

"Yes, _mother dearest_?" he asked venomously.

The Queen narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Don't take that tone with me, Tobio. Are you still upset?"

Kageyama laughed bitterly.

"Upset? Oh, no, of course not. You only _killed_ the one person I actually took a liking to," he spit.

"You know the law, Tobio. You can't associate with commoners."

Kageyama's eyes flared in anger. "Kindaichi was a loyal member of the royal guard! He served us for years, and you execute him in return? We..."

The prince began to feel tears stinging the edges of his eyes. "We were happy," he choked out.

"Why did you have to take away my one source of happiness?"

He broke down in sobs.

The Queen remained silent, watching her son fold into himself, covering his face with his hands. It was a pitiful sight, and oh, how she just wanted to reach out and comfort him and be a real _mother._

But she just hardened her gaze and kept her face stone cold.

"Don't cry, Tobio. You will be King soon. You mustn't let emotions get the best of you. You have to do what's best for the kingdom and it's future.

And right now, what's best is for you to find a qualified partner."

Kageyama shook. The tears and the whimpers didn't cease.

The Queen walked away and exited, leaving her son alone in his room to cry.

• • •

The King passed away that night.

Kageyama fell asleep in his desk chair, knees to his chest. After his mother left, he locked his bedroom door and collapsed into the chair.

He woke up to his family butler, Daichi, banging on his door screaming at him in distress.

When Kageyama reached his father's body, a wave of overwhelming sadness hit him, and he wanted to cry. He really did.

But he couldn't. He's shed all of the tears he possibly could in one night alone.

His mother looked at him with a puffy-eyed and desperate look. Her cheeks were stained with tears. It was quite the sight to see, to Kageyama.

"Tobio," she nearly whispered in a hoarse voice.

" _The kingdom needs you_."

Kageyama wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. He set his face. Cold and emotionless: the proper way.

"Okay."

• • •

" _Long live the king!_ "

The people shouted and cheered for their newly coronated ruler.

Kageyama Tobio.

With his father's crown on his head and a golden band on his finger, the new king of Karasuno stood with a new aura of leadership and power.

"Subjects of Karasuno," Kageyama adressed. "After my father's passing, I realized that I needed to step up. I, your new king, vow to rule with the same morals and strength he did."

The crowd hurrah'd.

"I also realized that I have to find a partner. Someone to be my spouse and sit by my side."

Murmurs and questions were heard all throughout the courtyard.

"That is all." Kageyama bowed and disappeared behind the curtain separating the balcony from the inside room.

" _Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"_

The yells were heard from within the castle, and the Queen met Kageyama inside. She gently touched her son's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"I'm proud of you, Tobio. I'm sure your father would be too."

Kageyama hoped so.

• • •

Daichi sighed. Like usual, the prin-- the _king_ was being stubborn as usual.

"Your majesty, King Oikawa would be the best choice for a spouse. His kingdom is very wealthy. Aobajousai would be a great ally to have."

Kageyama scowled. "No way in hell am I ever going to marry Shittykawa Tooru."

"Language, Kageyama."

The only servant who could adress him so casually would be Daichi. He's older than the boy by a few years, but Kageyama eventually warmed up to him.

He was almost like a father figure.

"I'm the king, if you didn't notice."

"Oh don't worry, I did. What about Prince Kenma of Nekoma? They're very economical, and they have some of the best combat strategists in the nation."

The king looked like he was deep in thought for a few seconds. But that ended quickly, and Kageyama replied with an indifferent no.

"What, why? I thought you admired Sir Kenma."

"I do. He's very smart and capable of running a kingdom. However, our people and those of Nekoma don't get along, despite Kenma and I being good aquaintances. It wouldn't work out."

"Besides," he continued. "He's always taken a liking to Lord Kuroo."

"Good point." Daichi agreed. "Lady Kiyoko doesn't have a spouse yet."

"No. But she's having romantic affairs with Princess Yachi. Word gets around fast, especially when Oikawa sends out doves every day to tell people about the latest gossip."

Daichi groans, defeated. "You need to make up your mind about this, Kageyama. Find a spouse."

"Easier said than done, Daichi-san."

• • •

Tired, Kageyama yawned, opening his bedroom door and falling onto the bed. After hours of trying to decide who could be a possible spouse, there were zero results. The king grumbled into his pillow.

"Rough day?"

Kageyama shot up and turned towards the voice in a defensive stance. But when he looked, he saw a mess of orange hair and immediately relaxed. "Oh, it's only you, Hinata."

He flopped back onto the bed, and Hinata giggled. "So I was right, huh."

"Be quiet, dumbass."

"How rude! Just because you're grumpy doesn't mean you have to take it out on your dear personal attendant!" Hinata pouted.

"I said be quiet."

"Hmph." Hinata walked to the edge of the bed and rolled onto the mattress, unfolding when he ran into Kageyama's body so that he was lying next to him, their bodies touching.

"Oi, you really shouldn't do that."

Hinata turned onto his stomach like Kageyama and threw an arm over his back. "Why not?"

"If someone walked in right no--"

"I know, I would be killed, blah blah blah."

Kageyama turned to face the boy. "Don't," he murmured, his voice almost a hoarse whisper. "Don't joke like that. Please, Shouyou."

The smile fell from Hinata's face and he turned away in shame. "I'm sorry, Kageyama. I didn't mean..." he trailed off.

The king's hand cupped his servant's cheek, gently turning his face back to face him. "It's fine, just... don't do it again."

Hinata nodded.

"I promise."

• • •

Kageyama Tobio was a legend. A fairy tale, to some. There is no documentation of his existence. He's but a myth.

_"The King Who Couldn't Cry."_

There are multiple versions of the king's story. However, there is one version that is more well-known than the rest.

Kageyama Tobio, a young prince, fell in love with a knight who served him and the royal family. The knight returned these feelings, and they were happy.

However, their relationship was forbidden by the law. The heir to the throne could not associate with commoners. The Queen, Tobio's mother, had the knight executed.

The prince was heartbroken, and he locked himself in his chamber and cried. He would cry himself to sleep every night.

When Tobio's father died, he was crowned the King of Karasuno. So, he needed a spouse to sit next to him on the throne. There were many canidates who wanted the king's hand in marriage, but he accepted none.

A servant boy, who went by the name of Hinata Shoyou, was assigned to be the king's personal attendant. They didn't get along at all, but after a short amount of time, Tobio grew fond of him.

Kageyama Tobio fell in love with Hinata Shouyou. And of course, they had to keep it a secret. Nobody could know that the king had romantic relations with a servant.

They were happy.

That was, until the Queen discovered her son and his servant _kissing_ in the King's bedroom _._

She was absolutely infuriated. Without being detected, she slipped away and schemed a plan to get rid of this nuisance.

The next week, Hinata Shouyou was announced dead. Run over by a horse-drawn carriage while on an errand.

The King shouted. The King screamed. The King sobbed. The King cursed and threw and kicked and the entire castle was in shambles.

But he couldn't cry.

No matter how sad he was, no matter how lonely and overwhelming the darkness was, Kageyama Tobio could not cry.

He wanted to.

He wanted to mourn the loss of his beloved. He wanted to show that he was sad. He wanted to be _human_ and feel all of the emotions pour out of him; some sort of relief.

Kageyama Tobio was broken and empty.

They say that his last words were, _"I'm coming for you, Shouyou."_ before the King stabbed a dagger into his own chest, clutching a ragged shirt four sizes too small for him in his hands, and breathed his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! finished  
> that was a roller coaster. sorry it was kind of all over the place, i had the idea and i didn't want to start something else. i hope you enjoy, nonetheless.
> 
> aLSO THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES AND COMMENTS, THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated ♡ thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> whOO first oneshot to start off this book!! let me know what you think in the comments, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
